


The Thought of You (Steve Rogers/Captain America Fanfiction)

by thewritergirl94



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritergirl94/pseuds/thewritergirl94
Summary: Lena Kuznetsov always felt as an outsider. When she was unintentionally taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D, she is thrusted into a world - and family - she had never imagined. Can she trust the people that have driven her parents to the bad side? Or was it the other way round? (awful summary, I know!)





	1. Chapter 1

Lena lived most of her life in dark alleys and subways. She doesn’t know who her parents were. Not one single photo or possession was left to remember them by. All she knew about her background was that she spoke fluent Polish, and broken English. For all she knew she was raised in the streets of Manhattan to junkies who abandoned her as a child. Growing up, she used to wonder who they were. Maybe they lost her, or she was taken away from them. Not anymore. She doesn’t even know when her birthday is, or who her ancestors were. She was just a homeless person.

But she knew one thing for sure: she wasn’t like the others. It’s not the fact that she never went to school, and that she’d lived alone since she was a child. It’s her abilities to control and manipulate things with her mind. She discovered these powers when she was seven, and craving some bread. She spotted a woman, with a baguette sticking out of her shopping bag. Lena gazed at it, wondering what it’d taste like, and just like that, the baguette slowly flew out of the woman’s purse. Her eyes opened wide with marvel as the bread flew towards her. She held it, and looked around. People weren’t paying attention, so she quickly hid the bread underneath her baggy clothes.

In time, she learned to control her powers, whilst developing another one: reading thoughts. The latter proved to be very painful in crowded places, resulting in pounding headaches and severe nose bleeds when she had a cluster of thoughts. She was yet to learn how to shut them off. She used her abilities to get by, but never to cause harm to others.

And today was no different. She was in her usual spot in the abandoned subway, trying to catch a few minutes of sleep, when she heard commotion coming from outside. She looked up and sighed.

“Pierdole…” [Fuck] she muttered in Polish before gathering her things, tossing them carelessly inside her old backpack. She walked towards the North Tunnel and climbed up the ladder, leading to a small passageway that is connected to an operating subway. The chaos was growing the closer she got to the operating subway. She panicked, thinking it was a huge riot, like the one she was almost involved in three weeks ago, leaving her physically scarred. But when she got there, she saw a mass of people trying to get to the trains. They looked scared, much more scared than if it was an actual riot.

Lena spotted a woman carrying a toddler in her arms and stopped her. “What is happening?” she asked in her thick Polish accent.

The woman calmed down a little and replied with a whimper, “Monsters.”

Lena frowned. “Monsters?” she repeated, and the woman looked over her shoulder, screaming before running away. Lena turned round to see a group of reptile-like creatures, carrying weapons.

Without knowing, she knew what these creatures were. Chitauri: a cybernetic alien race governed by a hive mind and subservient to the overlord Thanos.

“What…?” she muttered to herself in disbelief. How did she know what these things were if she’d never seen them?! Aliens were only things from stories. They were make-believe! There was no such thing as—

Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman yelling, “Look out!” Lena blinked and saw a Chitauri charging towards her. She instinctively placed her hands in front of her, an energy surge flowing aggressively through her arms, hands and fingers. Scarlet smoke spiralled round her arms, sending the Chitauri flying against the wall, killing it instantly.

“How did you do that?” The woman asked her firmly. Lena looked at her for the first time, and knew who she was.

Agent Natasha Romanova of S.H.I.E.L.D. Intelligence operative. Black Widow.

Lena gulped. “I—” How could she explain that she had super powers?

“No time.” Natasha snapped. “Come with me.”

“Where?” Lena asked worryingly.

“I’m taking you somewhere safe.” She replied, grabbing her by the wrist as they ran down the alley. Natasha put a hand over her ear and spoke. “Fury? Fury, come in.”

“Agent Romanova, come in.” Agent Nick Fury replied.

“I’m bringing someone on board. She has abilities.” She replied.

Lena frowned. Fury. Agent Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. Former military man. She still had no idea how she knew all this. It was like she had a computer brain. Lena knew this super intelligence wasn’t one of her abilities.

“What kind of abilities?” Fury asked.

Natasha looked over her shoulder and at the girl. “Telekinesis.”

“What’s her name?” he asked sharply.

“I am not telling you.” Lena snapped. She couldn’t hear the conversation going on, but she could read the woman’s mind like a book.

Natasha stopped running, glaring at the young woman. “How’d you—?” she asked, confused.

“I know who you are.” Lena replied sternly. “I know what you are. I do not trust you.”   
She looked her from head to toe and added, “Agent Romanova of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Natasha’s eyes opened wide. “Fury… She knows who S.H.I.E.L.D are.”

“Bring her in. immediately. Over.”

Natasha removed her hand from over her ear and glared at Lena. “How do you know?”

“Honestly. I have no fucking idea.” Lena chuckled humourlessly. “It is like I have computer mind or something.”  
“You’re not from around here…” Natasha commented.

“I know you do not trust me. I do not trust you either.” Lena said. “But I have no choice. I have been living in dark alleys eating leftover food over 20 years. I know nobody.”

Instead of running through the dark alleys, Natasha and Lena walked fast. “You can trust us, Lena. We’re the good guys.”

“I feel that.” Lena replied.

“Nat?!” A man came running from the far side. “Nat, you okay?”

Lena looked him from head to toe. Hawkeye. Real name Clint Barton. Master archer.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Natasha smiled softly. “This is… uh… what’s your name?”

Lena looked at the man. “Lena.” She replied. Reading his thought, she added, “I am not a kid.”

“She has telekinesis, Clint.” Natasha explained. A rope came down from the pothole. “We need to get going. Have you heard from the others?”

“They’re on board the helicarrier. I was looking everywhere for you.” Clint explained with concern. “We need to get going.” He held the rope tightly, and so did Natasha. He looked at Lena. “Grab on if you wanna live.”

“Like I have choice.” She murmured, and held the rope tight with her two hands. The rope went up at a high speed, and once the three were inside the helicarrier, the bottom closed.

Lena, who had her eyes closed the whole time due to fear of heights, opened them for the first time, her head aching. She knew why: there were lots of people—agents—looking down at her.

“Ayyy, skurwysyn!” [Son of a bitch] Lena groaned, shutting her eyes again as she cupped her ears in attempt to not hear anyone’s thoughts, which didn’t work.

“Okay, everyone out. Except you guys.” Lena’s mind cooled down and slowly opened her eyes. In front of her stood a man with an eyepatch dressed in black, and several other people. She knew everyone.

Agent Nicky Fury. Agent Maria Hill. Tony Stark, Iron Man. Dr Bruce Banner, Hulk. Thor of Asgard. Steve Rogers, Captain America.

“How do you know who we are?” Nick Fury asked her.

“Wow, you do not waste time, Agent Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Lena commented, and when she felt Agent Hill reaching for her gun, Lena waved her hands and sent everyone’s weapons up in the air, in a ball of metal clutter above their heads. She kept her arms over her head steadily. “Not so fast, Agent Hill.”

“How is that even possible?” Thor asked, watching his hammer along the clutter.

“What’s your name?” Nick Fury asked, his voice just a pinch calmer.

“Lena. Lena Kuznetsov.” She said. She didn’t need to read Fury’s mind to see the look of recognition in his eyes, but she decided to brush it off. “And I do not know how I know about you.”

“She’s telling the truth.” Natasha commented, looking at the girl’s body language. Seeing as everyone’s thoughts changed to the better, she gently lowered all the weapons to the ground.

“I apologise for taking weapons.” Lena said. “I mean no harm.”

“Would you mind if I examined you?” Bruce asked the girl, then realised what he’d just said. “I mean for health purposes, and to further our knowledge of who you are and what you can do.”

“I read minds and move things using my mind.” She replied and then smiled. “I know you mean no harm, Bruce Banner.”

“Agent Hill, find Lena a room and some clean clothes.” She nodded and stormed off. Nick looked at Bruce. “Dr Banner, examine the girl.” Bruce nodded and led Lena towards his lab. “As for you guys… We need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

“All blood tests came out negative.” Bruce told Lena. She smiled gratefully. It was good to know she had no diseases, considering she’d been roaming the filthy streets and alleys. “Your abilities include telekinesis, telepathy and reality warping.” 

“What?”

“You can manipulate a person’s reality. Make them see things that aren’t actually there.” Bruce explained. “There is, however, something I need to tell you with the others present.”

“Is it bad?” Lena asked him before he could head out the door, but she didn’t have to ask. Reading his mind was enough. “Okay, Dr Bruce Banner.”

He assembled the others quickly as they circled the girl sitting on what seemed to be a dentist’s chair.

“Found anything, Doc?” Fury asked. The doctor nodded, grinning.

“No known human diseases or mental disorders, her abilities include telepathy, telekinesis and reality warping.”

“Awesome!” Tony muttered with astonishment.

From the look on Bruce’s face, everyone could tell there was more. “I feel a ‘but’ coming next…” Clint said.

Bruce went over to his desk, clicked a few buttons and an X-ray image showed up. He pointed towards the right pelvis, at what appeared to be a rectangular object. It was a microchip.

“Is that inside of me?!” Lena exclaimed, trying her best not to pass out.

“Looks like it was strategically put there.” Fury started explaining. He pointed at the chip. “As if whoever put it in there could easily take it out surgically.”

“It has the S.H.I.E.L.D logo.” Clint pointed out. “Could be how she was able to identify us.”

Lena was confused and nauseous at the same time. How was she connected to these people? Everyone was thinking the same thing, except for Fury.

“Agent Nick Fury, you have something to say.” Lena said.

He sighed. “After the surgery…” He gave Bruce a look. “Better let Doc do his thing.”

“I am not letting knives through me.”

“You’ll be too sedated.” Bruce assured her.

“Aren’t homeless people brave? I mean living on the streets, fighting to live…” Stark said. She glared at him.

“You’re rich man. You wouldn’t know what homeless persons go through if it hit you in the face.” She spat. Steve and Clint smirked as Thor stifled a laugh. Natasha simply smiled. Everyone was thinking great things about the girl now. “Okay. Perform surgery.” Lena told Bruce.

Steve searched through a nearby drawer and handed Bruce a CD. Lena couldn’t read his thoughts, and when he noticed her staring, he smiled nervously. “This music calms me down. The Hollies, The Air That I Breathe is the best. I’ll leave it playing in the background if you want.”

Lena nodded and smiled weakly. “I like the song.”

“I know you won’t be able to hear it…” Natasha put the CD inside the old CD player and the music started playing. The familiar start of the song made Lena sigh and smile nostalgically. The song reminded her of her only friend, Gigi. They’d found an old cassette with this song and used to play it a lot on the old cassette player they found lying around.

“It helps a lot.” Lena turned to look at her with a small smile. “Being calm is blocking away all your thoughts.” She yawned and rolled her eyes. “I did not think music was very soothing.”

“I think that’s the syringe doing its job.” Bruce smiled, and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder before she drifted into a deep sleep.

/*-/*-/*-/

“How do you think she’ll take the news?” Steve asked.

“Lady Lena is strong.” Thor pointed out. “You said she lived on the streets, witnessed many horrible things.”

“This is her family we’re talking about!” Clint exclaimed. “It’d be as if she’s been living a lie her whole life.”

“Poor girl.” Natasha murmured, shaking her head.

Fury stood up, looking outside the wall window, his hands behind his back. “I’ve called the one person that knows more about her than that chip contains. He’ll be here soon.”

“Well then soon is too soon.” A voice from behind him replied. The Avengers turned round to find the man himself. “Take me to the girl.”

/*-/*-/*-/

Lena’s eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was a bright light. She winced and slowly raised her hand over her eyes for protection.

“Pierdole!” [Fuck] she exclaimed.

“I apologise, Miss Kuznetsov.” An unfamiliar voice said. Lena sat up, frowning.

“Who are you?” she asked the man. He was a few inches taller than her (and she was very short) and wore a rather expensive looking suit. She knew the chip was removed when she couldn’t identify the man.

“I’m Agent Phil Coulson.” He told her. “Agent Fury asked for me personally.” Lena sat up straighter. She also wasn’t able to read the man’s mind clearly. Could be the anaesthesia still hasn’t worn off.

“Okay.” What else was she supposed to say? He walked over to her, bringing a chair along, sitting next to her. He had a tablet in his hand. She could tell it had to do with the chip found inside her body. “Where are the Avengers?”

“They’re in America fighting the Chitauri.” He replied.

“Where are we?” she asked, and looked around. The room had glass walls but she couldn’t see anything outside except for walls.

“We’re over the Red Sea as we speak.” Coulson explained. “I didn’t want us to be in the middle of the fight while we talked. The others will join us as soon as possible.”

Lena nodded. “So Agent Coulson… what was inside chip?”

Phil sighed. “I think it’s better if we go back to the beginning.” He tapped on his tablet and two images popped up in front of them. Lena’s eyes opened wide. She’d never seen such advanced technology in her life.

“Who are these?” Lena asked. The two images were of a man and woman. They were both wearing uniforms, similar to the one Agent Hill was wearing before. The man, she noticed, had very Polish features.

“They are Warren and Maggie… Kuznetsov.”

“My… my parents…” Lena felt her eyes welling up. This was the first time seeing her parents. They were SHIELD agents! She reached out to touch the image, but all she got was blurriness and sound of static. She gasped, retracting her hand back, and the image came back to normal.

“Yes. Two of my best agents, in fact. Until…” He tapped a few keys on his tablet and the image changed. Lena frowned. Her parents were wearing a completely different uniform with a different logo. It was a black skull with six tentacles around it on a red background. “They joined HYDRA.”

“HYDRA, Agent?”

“An organisation aimed towards world domination. Basically, they’re the complete opposite of what S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers do.” Coulson explained. He could tell by her expression that she was distraught. “It’s good that we found you before—”

“They get to me? Yes, Agent. I can read that thought and all the rest. Like example, you do not know if they are alive. And if they are you kill them. And I will control my powers like Hulk does.”

Coulson nodded, but before he was about to speak Lena beat him to it. “And you will be running more tests on me. And I really need to control this do I?” He smiled and walked away. The minute he left, Lena took a deep breath and sat down on a chair, completely broken down.


End file.
